Searching For You
by 00-Rider
Summary: 13 year old Ryan Sammler had been orphaned at the age of 7. Or so he’d thought. No stranger to keeping secrets, Ryan has discovered that a big secret has been kept from him. A secret that could save his life.


Searching For You

13-year-old Ryan Sammler had been orphaned at the age of 7. Or so he'd thought. No stranger to keeping secrets, Ryan has discovered that a big secret has been kept from him. A secret that could save his life.

Disclaimer – Right the legal stuff…I don't own TSL of Zack and Cody. There, I said it!

Chapter 1

Rhys Sammler stared out of the small oval window to his right, viewing the world from such a vantage for the first time in his life. The sight of the vast deep blue ocean far below, obscured only by the odd few wispy clouds, filled him with a sense of awe. As if surprised to discover there really were some beautiful things in this world.  
He wasn't sacred. Despite the fact that this was his first ever flight in an aeroplane, or that he was only 13 years old and travelling to another country completely alone. No. In truth, if he were able to put a word to the way he was feeling right now, the word would be…free.  
For the first time in as long as he could remember he wasn't unhappy. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he had hope. Unconsciously he gripped the piece of paper in his right hand tighter. Holding on to this new glimmer of possibility.

The stewardess finished serving the arrogant businessman his refreshments and took a deep breath before pushing the cart forwards to the next isle of seats. His condescending tone had made her want to pour the coffee ("strong but not too strong, black but for a dash of milk with one and a quarter sugars") into his lap and watch him squirm.  
It was only as the cart drew level with the next isle that she noticed the boy sitting in the window seat, lost to the world, the blue ocean below reflected in his eyes.  
Clearing her throat politely to get his attention, she almost gasped when he turned to look at her. It hadn't been a reflection of the ocean; his eyes really were that vivid blue. With his flowing sandy brown hair, some bangs falling forwards and almost reaching those striking blue eyes, as well as his perfectly chiselled features, this boy was unquestionably handsome.  
Clearing her throat again to cover the second's hesitation, she asked the same question she'd asked every other passenger onboard. "Would you like a drink honey?"  
_Ok _she thought _I don't go calling everybody onboard honey,_ yet something about the boy made her feel protective, almost…maternal.  
"Could I have a coke?" asked the boy. His voice sounded so timid.  
"Of course you can my dear" she replied.  
She realised now what had brought about these protective feelings. This boy, who it didn't pass her notice was travelling alone, had a look of vulnerability about him. Guys as good looking as this kid were usually confidant, often damn right cocky, even at his age. _Perhaps he's just scared of flying _she thought; yet some unformed thought in the back of her mind was niggling at her.

Observant by nature, Rhys noticed the way she expertly pulled the tab of the soda can with the ring finger of one hand whilst pouring deftly into a cup held at just the right angle with the other hand.  
"This your first flight?"  
The question seemed innocent enough, as if she were just making small talk. Yet he was wary. Adults were suspicious by nature and despite good intentions, this lady, like every other adult he came into contact with, could ruin everything.  
Deeming it the least risky response, Rhys nodded silently, deliberately not making eye contact. He hated the power his eyes seemed to have over adults. Drawing attention to him, singling him out from all the other boys.  
"You're travelling alone?"  
It was more of a statement than a question, and remaining silent this time wasn't an option. He didn't want to raise any suspicions, she was curious already. He could tell by the tone of her voice and see it in her eyes. He had to tell her something plausible.  
"Yeah. I'm flying to Chicago to see my mum" he replied, finding it surprisingly easy to say. It hadn't technically been a lie.  
He knew the stewardess would probably make assumptions: A family torn apart by divorce, a child bounced between parents now living an ocean apart.  
The stewardess passed him his coke with a smile full of pity, before moving on to the next passengers; he'd guessed right, his secret was safe. For now.

Unfurling his right hand and flattening out the creases on the piece of paper he read the page again, despite having committed every word to memory. It was a name towards the top of the page that held the focus of his attention. The name of the mother he'd never met. The name of a mother who, as yet, had no idea he even existed. His eyes once again strayed out of the window to the world below, this time glazed and unseeing as he dreamed about face behind the name Carrie Robinson.

-x-

A.N. – Well there it is folks the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. If you like it, or even if you don't, let me know and I'll keep this whole writing thing up. Although none of the characters from TSL appeared in this chapter, as you can imagine that's going to change very shortly.


End file.
